


Domesticity

by battle_goats



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Ai discover just how small the world is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

 “Excuse me, Matsuoka-sensei?” a low soft voice spoke up from behind Aiichirou. Ai fumbled with a stack of papers in his arms and turned. Before him stood a young man around his age with light blue hair and eyes.

“Ah, Kuroko-sensei, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Is there something you needed?” Ai asked. Kuroko smiled lightly.

“My partner and I are having a get together, we're inviting our friends. Many of our friends we share, so I thought I would ask you as well. Your own partner is welcome to attend as well,” Kuroko said.

“I think that could be fun. I'll talk to Rin and let you know tomorrow, is that okay?” Ai asked.

“That is fine, we were planning to it for this Saturday evening at our apartment,” Kuroko said.

“Okay, I'll let you know,” Ai said with a smile. He liked Kuroko-sensei, he was unfailingly polite, and had been the only teacher to really take the time to help Ai when he'd first been hired. Though, his general lack of presence still made Ai jump at times. Apparently, the children, especially the kindergarteners weren't susceptible to it at all.

“Kuroko-sensei, Kuroko-sensei! Ryuu-chan pulled Mae-chan's pigtails!” a little girl wailed as she tugged on Kuroko's sleeve.

“Okay, okay, I'm coming Mari-chan.”

Kuroko gave Ai a nod and was off, being dragged along by the sleeve.

 

Ai was just finishing up dinner when Rin stumbled through the door.

“Ah, Rin! How was your day?” Ai asked. Rin leaned forward and gave Ai a quick peck on the cheek.

“Full of lost kids and grannies needed help across the street. And Aomine making short jokes again,” Rin said. “He forgets that height isn't as much of a factor in swim as it is in basketball.”

“Yes well, not everyone gets to be over six feet tall,” Ai said. He'd been hoping to at least get to be as tall as Rin, but he fell short by just a couple inches.

“How about you, how was your day? Anyone's brat throw up on you again?” Rin asked with his signature toothy grin. Ai puffed out his cheeks and pouted.

“That only happened once because Kai-chan got car sick during a field trip.”

Rin kissed away Ai's pout.

“But Kuroko-sensei invited us over for a party on Saturday. Do you want to go?” Ai asked.

“Kuroko's the ghost, right?”

“Ah, well he's easy to miss, but yes.”

“Sure, it sounds like fun,” Rin said.

“Okay, I'll let him know,” Ai said. Rin smiled and ran a hand down Ai's back as he walked passed him. Ai shivered at the touch. “Are you hungry right now, or can you wait?”

“Oh, I think I can work up an apetite in a bit,” Rin said. He grabbed hold of Ai's hand and dragged him to their bedroom.

 

“Kuroko-sensei, wait a moment please,” Ai called out. Kuroko paused and waited for Ai to catch up. “Rin and I will be there on Saturday.”

“Okay, I'll text you our address, thank you for agreeing to come.”

“It's no problem at all, we're rather looking forward to it,” Ai said as he adjusted his tie. It had come loose in his rush to catch up to Kuroko before he left for the day.

“May I ask what your partner does for a living?” Kuroko asked suddenly.

“Oh, Rin's a police officer stationed at the police box over by the Maji burger,” Ai said.

“Then he works with Aomine Daiki?” Kuroko asked.

“Yes, he does. Rin's mentioned an Aomine a few times to me,” Ai said. Kuroko's pocket chirped, and the young man blinked.

“Excuse me, that is likely my own partner. Taiga-kun worries about my health, especially in the heat we've been having lately,” Kuroko said. “I will see you tomorrow then.”

“Ah, yes, have a nice evening,” Ai returned. Kuroko hurried off the the teacher's office to collect his things.

 

On Saturday Ai and Rin arrived at a large apartment building.

“Well, this is the address. Up on the sixth floor. I have to say, I had no idea a fireman and kindergarten teacher could afford a place like this with those kinds of salaries,” Rin said.

“Maybe one of them comes from money,” Ai suggested.

They approached the main doors and buzzed Kuroko's apartment number to be let in. They took the elevator up the the apartment and were let inside quickly by one of the tallest people Ai had ever met. The man had an intimidated face with dark red hair and strangely split eyebrows.

“You're the Matsuoka's, right?” he asked. His voice was gruff and matched his appearance perfectly.

“Yeah. I'm guessing you're not the ghost teacher,” Rin responded.

“Rin, they're our hosts!” Ai chastised. The man's lip twitched into a smile. He stepped aside.

“Welcome to our home,” he said. Ai and Rin stepped inside the took a moment to remove their shoes and slip on the slippers they were offered.

“Thank you for having us,” Ai said.

They entered the living room and were surprised by the number of people present. There were quite a few people mingling around the room.

“Oi, Matsuoka, I didn't know you knew Bakagami.”

“Aomine, what are you doing here?” Rin asked.

“Tetsu and I go way back, and Bakagami's the only person who could hope to take me in basketball. What about you?”

“Ai knows the ghost teacher, Kuroko.”

Aomine let out a bark of a laugh. He was even taller than Kagami. In fact, there were two others present who were just as tall, if not taller. A man with brown hair who reminded Ai of Makoto, and another with shoulder length light purple hair who was eating chips from a tray set on the coffee table.

“Eh, Makoto, what are you doing here?” Rin asked. Ai had almost missed Makoto, sitting next to the other brown haired man.

“Rin! Kagami's a colleague of mine,” Makoto said with his usual kind smile. “Ah, Teppei, this is Rin and Aiichirou. Rin, Ai, this is my cousin Kiyoshi Teppei.”

“Hello, it's nice to meet you,” Kiyoshi said. He rose slowly, using Makoto's shoulder as support.

“You don't have to stand on our account,” Rin said. Kiyoshi smiled, honestly he could have been Makoto's taller twin.

“The world is certainly a small place,” Ai commented. “I had no idea so many of us new each other.”

“Yes, it certainly is quite a coincidence. Is your partner here, Makoto?”

“No, Haru couldn't get the evening off, so it's just me. I didn't want to come without him, but he said I should socialize outside of the firehouse.”

“Like he's one to talk, Haruka's never been friendly with more than ten people at a time,” Rin said. Ai smiled nervously at Rin's words. Makoto didn't seem very upset over it though.

“Everyone, Taiga-kun is ready to serve dinner. Our dining area is too small for everyone, so we'll just be eating wherever we can find space.”

“What are we having, Tetsu? I smell teriyaki.”

“Yes we are having teriyaki, among other things,” Kuroko said, before he disappeared back into the kitchen.

Everyone eventually filtered through the kitchen, Makoto taking the time to take servings for his cousin.

“Can I ask what happened?” Rin asked Kiyoshi.

“Huh? Oh, an old basketball injury from my first year of high school. Walking isn't easy, and the only thing I can do to stay active anymore is swim because it's low impact on my knee.”

Rin winced. He knew that knee injuries tended to be career killers.

“Makoto has a membership card to a fitness center and he lends me his card so I can use their pool.

Ai and Makoto returned, each carrying two plates. Ai passed one to Rin.

“I got you some curry and rice,” he announced.

“Thanks, Ai,” Rin smiled and picked up his spoon to eat.

 

The evening passed amicably, Rin learned more about Ai's colleague. Pretty much everyone in the room had been on Kuroko and Kagami's junior high and high school basketball teams.

“In middle school, I was recruited to play for my school's basketball club. They only wanted me because I was the tallest in the school at the time,” Makoto said.

“Makoto, even in high school, you were still taller than most of Iwatobi's basketball players,” Rin said.

“That's true, they tried recruiting me too, but I wasn't interested. I'm tall, but not very good. I stuck to swimming.”

“Did you guys go to the same high school?” Kagami asked.

“No, Ai and I attended an all boys school for their swim team. I was aiming for the Olympics.”

“That is quite impressive. You must have been quite good,” Kiyoshi said.

“I qualified for the 2016 games. I was already approaching twenty by then, so no one was sure how well I'd do.”

“Don't leave out the best part, Rin. You won bronze in for your hundred meter butterfly,” Ai said. Rin flushed under the attention from everyone in the room.

“I thought you looked familiar,” Kiyoshi said.

“He's got a pretty memorable face, with teeth like that,” Kagami said.

“Like your eyebrows are any better,” Rin snapped. Ai giggled over the exchange.

“Rin, didn't you say you have an early morning tomorrow?” Ai asked.

“Yeah, we'd better get going.”

“It was nice meeting all of you,” Ai said.

“Great seeing you too, Makoto. Say hi to Haru for us.”

“Will do.”

 

They all headed home and Ai and Rin walked home hand in hand, enjoying the cool autumn air.

“That was fun. I had no idea Aomine had so many weird friends,” Rin said.

“It was fun. Maybe we should do something like that sometime. We can invite all our friends and Gou-san too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever posted here. Everything else I've written has been on my tumblr account under the same username.


End file.
